


Day 365 - It’s the end of the world as we know it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [365]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: End, Fate, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, War, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of course he knew the exact date.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 365 - It’s the end of the world as we know it

Of course he knew the exact date.

He knew that Mycroft’s people had compiled a file on John H. Watson within minutes after they met for the first time. He never felt the need to read it, because he could see all he wanted to know when he looked at John. 

He stole the file from Mycroft’s office five hours after John kissed him for the first time because suddenly he _needed_ to know.

He tried to remember what he had done that day, because certainly something this big, this profound, this life-changing could not start without him knowing, without him feeling at least something.

But no. There had been no premonition, no boding sign, no change in his perception of the fabric of space and time, that told him that everything - _everything_ \- was about to change. For him it had been a day like every other.

Meanwhile for John H. Watson the life he had known so far had ended in pain and blood somewhere on the hot Afghan sand.

But while one of them had thought that everything was over and the other had thought that nothing would ever change, the universe had smiled at the two delicate threads that were about to be woven together into an incredible tapestry, at the journey that was just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'depression'.
> 
> OMG. Day 365. We actually made it that far!  
> Also: 81,322 words! Good Lord, I wrote a fucking novel.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading, commenting, cheering, laughing, crying, criticising, typo-finding, hand-holding and generally being there!  
> Special thanks to all of you who have been here the whole fucking ONE AND A HALF YEARS!!! <3
> 
> And of course to the most important person: Atlin Merrick. Wonderful, fabulous friend, who pushed me out the door into this amazing journey, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you! Look at what I did thanks to you and that one crazy idea born on a sunny morning on my balcony. I love you! 
> 
> And last but not least: This challenge might be over, but I am far from done with this verse! I still have a few 221Bs already written and I'm sure Atlin still has her prompt sheet ready. So don't be sad, it's not over. I don't think it will ever be over. :D  
> I will change the name of the series though, because it's no longer a challenge. Look out for 'An almost gravitational pull' in the future!  
> But first the Advent Calendar will be back. Starting tomorrow actually!


End file.
